


Life's A Bitch

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Fluff, M/M, The Hex Files Monthly General Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-26
Updated: 2007-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: Draco's pet adds new meaning to the phrase "getting to know you".





	

**Word Count:** 100  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is property of JK Rowling. This fictional story made no money for the author and is for entertainment purposes only.  
**AN:** Written for the Hex Files October and November challenge #2 — “It’s mine, Potter”. Thanks to _the girls_ for the once over and the title.

Life's A Bitch

Harry sat at the dog park talking to the owner of a Golden Lab while his Maltese, Lulu, chased the other dogs. 

A strange, new dog entered the park and immediately began chasing Lulu, his intent clear. 

“Who the hell does that rat with fur belong to?” Harry called out.

“It’s mine, Potter,” Malfoy replied. “He is a pure blood Chinese Crested.” 

“Leave it to you to find a dog that’s gayer than you” Harry laughed.

Draco smirked as his dog mounted the Maltese. “Apparently not gay enough, Potter. Looks like we’re about to start spending more time together, _Dad_.”


End file.
